


【丕植】七步之遥（第二卷·2）

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun





	【丕植】七步之遥（第二卷·2）

——圈子冷成北冰洋，太太逼成色情狂——

那四个字压在他喉间出来的时候，曹丕只觉得脑子都麻了一下。

偏生少年低着头，也不看他，脸上泛得通红，倒是手死死攥着他的腰带，看样子是打定主意不让他走了。

曹丕默默叹口气，心下直道造孽。

他扯了扯那只手，扯不动。

“放手。”

不放。

于是便把那手指一根根掰开来。

“子桓……”小孩都要哭了，“你别这样……”

尝试了几次无果后，曹丕没好气儿的脱下自己的外衣，往小孩身上一裹。“先回房里把头发擦干，别着凉。”

“我求你别这样……”小孩低着头，声音里都带了哭腔。

曹丕有些哭笑不得：“怎么，你还想在这儿做？”

“啊？”曹植一愣，傻傻地抬起头，看着曹丕满脸戏谑。

下一刻，那温热的唇便猝不及防的贴上来。

“小孩，”曹丕只吻了一下他，“还不快去给我暖床，嗯？”

曹植的脸瞬间涨得通红，转身就慌里慌张地走，却被那衣裳下摆绊了一下，差点跌了一跤。

曹丕在他身后看得饶有兴趣，唇边泛着笑意。

他先把文书收拾好，再去浴池那边看看有没有什么能用的，挑挑拣拣也只有一盒未拆封的梨花膏了。

先将就些吧。

手轻轻一推，门“吱嘎”一声开了。

静得很。

屋子里没点灯，月光透过窗棂洒进来，倒也看得清那人乖乖地坐在床边，帐子都放下了一半。

曹植双臂环抱着腿，用他的外衣将自己裹得严严实实，缩成个团子。眸子垂下，却见人一步步朝自己走过来，不由得紧张得将头埋得更低了。

曹丕也不解释，一直走到床沿，几乎是贴着他了。

手指一挑，解开自己的腰带，扔在地下。

扯开里衣，毫无保留的露出上身分明的线条。

曹丕不似曹彰好武，却也练习骑射。曹植平常被他抱着时，已大约猜到他身上是个什么模样，但第一次坦诚相见，还是有几分不适应。

于是团子缩得更小了。

曹丕却存心想逗逗他，便一把抓住他的手，按在自己下身，调笑道：“这会儿知道害羞了？自己惹的火，怎么着也得自己灭了。”

手下是亢奋的形状，炽热的温度。

烫得曹植本能的往后一挣，却被曹丕牢牢攥住。

衣服都脱了一半了，自己跳的贼船，也下不了。

曹植心一横，干脆抓着那布料，一把扯了男子的亵裤。

那血脉贲张的性器直直跳出来，狰狞地抵在他面前。

曹丕眉头一跳，这小子到底是真害羞还是假害羞，下手也没个轻重。本来还想给他慢慢做完全套，这下倒是恨不得把人操哭在床上。

下颌一挑，嗓音被情欲烧得沙哑：“衣服脱了。”

曹植将裹在身上的外衣扯了下来，推到床沿上，又磨磨蹭蹭地脱绢衣。直把人看得不耐烦，伸手“嗞啦”一声直接撕开了。

曹植还没反应过来，就被曹丕堵住了嘴，顺势就摁在了床上。

不同于以往亲昵时的温柔缠绵，这样压迫的姿势使这个吻带着兽性般的占有欲，猝不及防的撬开牙关便长驱直入，重重地扫过上颚的敏感处，让曹植的身子抖了一下。

他紧闭着眼，脑子里混沌一片，连喘息都不得法，胳膊软软地搭在曹丕脖颈上，丝毫应付不得。

身上那人却压下来，让这个吻更加深入，几乎将舌抵在他喉头。

曹植从没这样被吻过，这样的吻带着极端的征服感，他现在才知道曹丕是有多想要他，不由得对接下来要做的事有些害怕起来。

曹丕不断地用舌尖抵着他喉头的那块软肉，几乎逼得曹植作呕，晶亮的口液顺着两人唇间的缝隙溢出来，他眸中浸润着生理性的泪水，手也不住地去推他。

这只是一点小惩罚而已，谁让这小孩这么不矜持，以后还管不管得了？

于是曹丕才放过他，转而去挑逗那小舌，与之纠缠缱倦，又温柔至极。直把曹植吻得晕晕乎乎的，身子也逐渐发热了起来。

到曹丕松开这个吻的时候，曹植已经喘不过气，白皙的胸膛起伏着，脸上不知是羞的还是憋的，涨得通红。

“不着急，慢慢来。”曹丕伸手将他耳边碎发拢到脑后，又吻上他脖颈，带着点笑意道，“下次好好教你。”

哼，不就仗着比自己大三岁，那点事知道的多些么？有什么好得意的！

想及此，曹植没好气儿地推了推那脑袋，“别亲我脖子。”

以前两人私下里也只是搂抱接吻，更进一步便是摸摸身子，曹丕从不吻他脖颈，怕留下印子不好解释。

“我不管。”曹丕顺便在他脖颈上咬了一口。

嘶，到底是谁小来着？

以往曹丕都是由着他，今日不知怎么这般强硬，惹得曹植的气儿就上来了。

曹植一推他，赌气道：“我不做了！”

身上那人倒笑了，俯在他耳边，笑得更加得意：“那我不如强上了你？”

“你敢——”那个敢字还没收音，曹植就感到胸口一麻，樱珠被人用牙尖碾了一下。接着整个乳首被人含在嘴里，吮得全身酥麻，舌尖抵着那乳头的缝隙，重重地压过去，那喘息不受控制地从曹植口中溢出来。

被曹丕折磨完的樱珠硬挺红润，沾了口液，在月光下泛着水光，说不尽的诱人，让人忍不住还想吃。

于是曹丕变本加厉地玩弄另一边，直逼得曹植忍不住挺胸迎合他。曹丕的手也没闲着，去抚弄他已半硬的下身。

然而曹植心里却委屈得不行，鬼知道怎么这人上了床就变样了呢？

他好像熟悉自己身体的每一处敏感点，知道怎么做才能让自己更兴奋，那汹涌而来的快感完全不受自己控制，这种陌生感让他有些害怕。

就好像自己从里到外，都是他的。

曹丕正专心地做着前戏，却听身下的人小声地啜泣起来。

这是爽的还是难受的？自己的技术也不至于差到这种地步吧。

到底还是小孩，这种事也得哄着来。

“疼了？”曹丕吻了一下他的嘴角，问道。

曹植摇摇头，也不说话，将头窝在他胸前。

“那怎么了？”曹丕耐心地问，要是第一次让小孩有了心结，以后要解开就麻烦了。

曹植仍是不说话，只是这么抱着他。

两人下身还都硬着，纵然是曹丕欲火煎熬，也得忍着。

“你不舒服么，子建？”

他第一次私下里这样唤自己的字，还是在这种时候。那低沉的嗓音就在耳边，让曹植感到有些心安。

“子桓……”曹植软软地唤他，“我怕。”

“怕什么？”

其实曹植也说不清他在怕什么，大概仅仅是因为第一次吧。

“嗯……我怕你不要我了。”

身上的人苦笑不得，伸出手刮了一下他的鼻尖，“你这脑袋里都在瞎想什么。”

月光静静的洒下来，映着两人的身子，曹丕看着他的眸子，在夜色中熠熠发光。

“我不要这千里河川万里江山，我也不惧这世人诽骂匹夫所指，我此生此世，心中唯你一人，子建。”

“子建，我也想要你，很久了。”

身下的人还不作声，却主动地吻上他的唇，又将腿老老实实地分开，放在他腰两侧。

“你、你做吧，我可以的。”

私密之处毫无保留地展露，腿间尚且稚嫩的那物亭亭翘着，经过曹丕的抚弄，微有水光。

曹丕深吸了一口气，忍住要直接上的冲动，伸手拍拍他的臀，“你转过身来趴着，第一次这样轻松些。”

其实他怕做的时候看到曹植的脸，他估计能瞬间暴走。

曹植老老实实趴过去，曹丕又扯过个枕头垫在他腰下。

“腿分开。”

修长白皙的双腿磨磨蹭蹭地半开，依稀可见臀缝间稚嫩的小穴。

“害羞就把脸埋在被子里，别偷偷看我，不然就把腿再开大点。”曹丕一边打开那盒梨花膏，一边瞥了一眼往后偷偷看他的曹植，说。

这膏本是曹植沐浴完常用来擦身子的，乳白滑腻，泛着梨花的淡淡清香。曹丕先把自己的手指涂满，又用指尖挑了一些往他臀缝间涂去。

小穴猛的接触到冰凉的膏体，瑟缩了一下，曹植身子也忍不住绷紧了。曹丕的手指顺着穴往前，轻轻捏揉着会阴，另一只手揉着臀瓣：“放松些，不让待会儿会疼的。”

曹丕觉察到身下的人儿逐渐放松下来，便顺势将涂满膏的食指插入穴中。曹植身子一抖，感受着从未被开发过的地方第一次被侵入，一想到自己的穴内含着二哥的手指，那种羞耻和兴奋是他以前从未有过的。

曹丕的手指缓缓在紧致的处子穴中转动，感到稍微松软了一些，便又加进第二根手指，穴内渐渐腻滑起来，进出也顺利了许多，指间带出些晶亮的水液。

他又放进第三根手指，小穴从未扩充到如此程度，粉红的内壁被撑开，轻微的撕裂感让曹植痛的“嘶”了一声。

“疼了？”

“还好，你轻些……啊，啊嗯……别——”

曹丕的手指不经意的摁过某处，一种奇异的快感在曹植身体深处炸裂开来，瞬间弥漫到四肢百骸，连腿间的那物都直直的硬挺着抵在枕头上。

曹丕倒微微吃了一惊，没想到他这地方长的这么浅，手指就可以碰到。

“你这地方长得浅——”曹丕不怀好意的一笑，“很适合挨操。”

不用看也知道他脸又红透了，还不等曹植回骂，曹丕又故意地重重按了一下那块软肉。

“啊，嗯啊，别碰那地方……啊啊，别……”

小穴紧紧咬着入侵的手指，一下一下吞咽着，似乎在邀请它们更深的刺入，水液湿淋淋的沾了满手，混着乳白的膏体，说不出的淫靡至极。

啧，要是上面那张嘴也像下面这张嘴这么听话就好了。

“那——我不碰了？”说着曹丕果真把手指撤了回来，一收手，原本含在小穴内里的水液便流下来，顺着白皙的大腿根部滴滴沥沥的落到床榻上，留下了一片渍迹。

小穴已经被扩充好了，手指的突然撤出使得没有物什来填充，巨大的空虚感包裹着曹植，如百蚁噬骨。

“别……”声音里已然带了哭腔。

曹丕也忍得难受，再不做真要废了，也没闲心再逗他。

手将双腿掰到更开，嫩穴泛着粉红水光，在私密处一翕一张，似一张小嘴般迫不及待的要含住什么，急切的发出邀请。

水液还在顺着穴缝的褶皱流下，大腿根部道道水痕，又有手指捏揉的青紫痕迹。

要是还能忍住他曹子桓就不是个男人。

曹丕扶住自己硬涨坚挺的性器，尽量缓慢的送进穴去。

虽然经过细致的扩张，但这尺寸一时半会儿小穴吃不下，只能吞进个头去。

湿热紧致的柔软包裹着顶端，尽管只是一点，但这快感还是让曹丕头皮发麻，恨不能一贯到底。

曹植只感觉到穴口撕裂的痛感，忍不住收缩起来，那火热的坚硬顶在穴内，一时再不能前进。

从他们上床开始，曹丕那物就硬挺着，曹植也知他忍得难受，便不等曹丕开口，主动尽量的让自己放松下来。

“我可以的，你快进来，磨蹭什么。”

这小孩管这叫磨蹭？

曹丕恨恨地哑着声音，在他耳后道：“还不都是他妈的为了你？”说罢往前一顶，下身已进去了一半。

曹植痛的“嘶”了一声，粗长器具直入的感觉，像是整个人都被贯穿，让他有点恐惧。现在，身下胀痛酸麻，毫无快感可言。

曹丕知道一开始往往是最难熬的，不宜拖得太长，但他又不想让小孩痛，于是进去也不是，退出来也不是。

曹植知道他怕自己痛，也不想两人处在这种尴尬境地，便道：“子桓，你快点，我想要你——啊痛，啊嗯啊，不要……”

于是我们知道曹植有个技能，那就是手拿一根火柴，能燎干净整个大兴安岭。

这不下一刻就被整根没入了嘛。

下身完全被湿热柔软的小穴包裹起来，一时舒爽得曹丕差点丢盔卸甲，他定了定心神，把臀缝掰开的更大，大力的顶弄起来。

曹植的身子被他顶得直晃，他把头埋在被子里，死活再不让自己叫出声，手紧紧攥着被子，指节都发白。

身体里的性器一次比一次进入得更深，如潮水般的快感涌来，让曹植不知身处何处，想躲也躲不开。

“别……太深了……”

“那出去一点？”曹丕好心的问道。

曹植忙不迭地点头。

性器慢慢从小穴内抽出一半，然后就重重顶在那块软肉上，刺激得曹植瞬间叫出了声。

不过的确是退出了一点，但谁教你那地方长得浅。

救火错误示范：不要把油当成水。

因为可能会顺便把小兴安岭也燎个干净。

曹丕毫不留情的蹂躏那块娇嫩的软肉，时而重碾，时而轻刺，逼得曹植喘息连连，求饶求得嗓子都喊哑了，曹丕却一刻也没停下。

水液混着膏体，搅得私处一片狼藉，又不知泄了多少次，精液都沾在小腹上。

曹丕又怕他泄了那么多遭亏了身子，索性用发带将那半挺的玉茎扎起来，还饶有兴味的系了个蝴蝶结。

“子桓，别做了，求你停下啊啊啊啊——”

“可我看子建好像很舒服的样子，不是么？”

“快松开，松开！求你松开！”

“啧，别自己碰，不然我就让你一直扎着这蝴蝶结。”

“你敢？！”

“我觉得好看。”

“快松开！我真的受不了了！啊啊，嗯啊……”

“求我。”

“求你个头啊！”

“叫夫君。”

“不叫！”

……

……

“夫君，你松开吧。”

“子建刚刚说什么？我没听清。”

“夫君你能不能他妈的快松开！我要疯了！”

……

“再叫一声我听听。”

“睡觉。”

“叫一声嘛，子建？”

……

……

“夫君。”


End file.
